Shipwrecked and surviving
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: 8 people, 4 boys, 4 girls, shipwrecked on an island together, but isolated in location. Now they've got to find each other and survive the harsh environments and challenges the island has to throw at them. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping.I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Sunk and separated

**YAY! I am so excited to start this new collab with my awesomated friend CookiesNCreamNess! Woohoo! I've been pretty hyped about this for a while now actually. We take turns writing chapters and obviously, I did the first one! Cuz I'm a nutter and have been crazy excited that I actually couldn't sleep because my hyperness has gone through the roof ;P  
**

**Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**And check out Cookie's stories. She's an amazing writer ;P and I'm so lucky to be doing this with her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Without any further hesitation, let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunk and separated**

May's POV

I was strolling around on deck of the SS Sunshine. Don't ask me why the ship was called sunshine. I didn't get it either.

It was just a ship to take me from Johto to Sinnoh. Because that's where I wanted to go for the contests next. What can I say? I liked dressing up.

So here I was, walking around on deck, when I heard a familiar voice. Wait, that was two voices I knew. Arguing voices.

"Well I didn't know you'd be here." That was definitely Ash. I could tell.

"You did so!" The other said, "I told you I was coming here. You just ignored me!" And that was Misty.

"OUCH MISTY!" Ash yelled, "I thought you'd gotten rid of that thing by now." No doubt that was a reappearance of her trusted mallet.

"Oh, I took it out of the cupboard specifically for you," she said, "don't you appreciate it?" Her tone was sickly sweet. Something that would usually give you that hint you should be heading straight for the hills, but this was Ash. And Ash never backed down from a challenge.

Which sometimes wasn't always a good thing. Like now. Better do something quick before he ended up with a new collection of bruises.

"Hey guys," I said, coming towards them, "I didn't expect to see you here." Both looked up. Ash looked relieved and Misty looked slightly annoyed still.

"Hi May," Ash said happily. Misty snorted and crossed her arms.

"You weren't that happy to see me," she complained.

"I was too," he said, "and I would've been happier if you didn't hit me!" Not again.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are here too!" Saved the day! Well, at least Ash's head. Dawn came running over.

"Yep," I said, "I like the Sinnoh contests."

"Really? So do I!" she exclaimed, "We could travel together! And we could have another face off! I'm much better now." I giggled.

"Sure," I said.

"What are we?" Misty asked, irritated, "chopped liver?"

"Gross," Ash said, "I sure hope not."

"It's an expression Ash," Misty said flatly.

"It's good to see you guys too," Dawn said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Going to Sinnoh," Misty said, "My sisters let me have a break so I could study up on some of the Sinnoh Pokémon. Because we're getting a lot of trainers from different regions in lately. But mostly, I'm here to fight my own battles and snag a few water Pokémon. Maybe snatch a few badges as well."

"I'm going to challenge the Sinnoh league again," Ash said, "So I'll have to fight the gyms again."

"That's great," Dawn said, "You guys are both strong trainers. Oh! A great idea, we should all travel together!" Misty and Ash both looked at each other.

"There's no way I could travel with him again," Misty said.

"And I don't want to travel with her and that mallet," Ash protested.

"Denial," Dawn sang, "Face it, you two miss each other." Stole the words from my mouth.

"NO!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time.

"You even have synchronised speaking," I teased. Ash frowned and Misty blushed.

"What does synchronised mean?" he asked.

"Well looks like you're still just as stupid as the last time I saw you." I frowned. I'd never heard that voice before.

"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. Ok, Dawn knew this purple haired guy. And she was definitely excited.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" She screamed. Or not.

"Does this always happen?" I asked. Ash nodded.

"Paul always gets on Dawn's nerves," he said, "she acts cheerful, but I don't think they really like each other." Oh. Well that was disappointing. I was hoping to have somebody to tease her about.

"Hey! Dawn!" I exclaimed. She froze, mid pose of smacking her palms against his chest in aggravation.

"What?" she said.

"What about me?" I asked, trying to break the fight, "I don't think we've met before."

"Oh right," Dawn said, "May this is Paul the ice cube-" He glared at her "-Paul, this is May."

"May," he grunted, nodding his head in my direction.

"How come you can say her name?" Dawn screamed, "Why not mine?"

"Troublesome," he muttered. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say he was doing it on purpose to rile her up. If she wasn't trying to knock him out, I'd almost say they were flirting with each other.

"I cannot believe I'm stuck on this stupid boat with you of all people!" Ash brightened.

"Aw, come on Leafy. You know you want to spend time with me." Ash's smile faltered for a moment as two brunettes came around. The boy had spiky hair and black eyes and was currently smirking as he followed the long hair girl with brown eyes.

"Leaf. Gary," he called, looking a little uncertain.

"Ashy-boy," Gary said, "long time no see."

"Gary Oak!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hello Dawn," he said nicely, "I was actually hoping to run into you in Sinnoh."

"You were?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I got you a signed copy of my grandfather's poetry for you," he said, "I thought you'd like it." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a green book with a black signature scrawled on the front.

"Here you go," he said. Dawn squealed as she took it.

"Thank you so much," she said, "I mean it."

"Hey, no problem," he said.

"Why can't you be that nice to me?" Leaf complained.

"Because you're Leafy," he said, tapping her nose. Leaf's face exploded in red, probably from anger.

"That's not a real reason!" she yelled. Gary just chuckled.

"Hey Leaf," Ash said. Leaf shot a pointed look at Gary.

"At least someone can get my name right," she said.

"Funny we're all here now," I said, "and on this ship. All we're missing is-"

"Hey what is this? The Ash reunion? I'm hurt I wasn't invited."

"-Drew," I finished turned to face my green-haired rival, "You know, when I said you were missing, I didn't mean that you had to show up. You could've just stayed away."

"Of course I had to be here," he said, "You know it would be incomplete without the greatest coordinator here." I snorted.

"You're so full of yourself," I said, letting out another snort. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That wasn't a very lady like sound I heard, but then again, you're not very lady like yourself," he said. I could feel my face heating up in anger.

"You're lucky that I've never slapped that smirk off your face," I said. He winked.

"You couldn't slap me if you tried," he said. I raised my hand.

"MAY DON'T!" Dawn grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Dawn said, lowering my hand for me.

"You got lucky grasshead," I called as I walked away.

* * *

The food on this place was amazing. And it must've had some sort of happiness in it because I felt so much better once I started eating.

"This food is great, don't you think Dawn?" I asked. She nodded and I got the feeling she wasn't really paying much attention.

"You wanna go talk to the others don't you?" I asked. She shook her head slowly. That was enough for me to know. Dawn was very social after all.

"It's ok," I said, "I'll just take this bowl and we can go find them." I picked up my bowl.

"Really?" she asked, brightening, "Thanks so much May."

"It's ok," I said, "I know you just like being in a group more."

"You're a great friend," she said.

"You recon they'll still be on deck?" I asked, walking down the corridor, carefully balancing my food so I wouldn't drop it. I got up on the deck.

"Hey look they are!" Dawn exclaimed, "Hey guys!" She waved at them and ran towards them.

A sudden jerk made me tumble and spill the contents of my food over the deck.

Ok, that was not just me being clumsy. That was from the ship.

I looked up to see Dawn was on the ground too and my other friend looked a little shaken.

"What was that?" Ask asked.

"No idea," Misty said, very solemnly.

I heard a scraping sound and looked down. My bowl was moving down the deck.

That was weird.

And then I felt movement myself.

My eyes widened.

I looked up at the horizon and was horrified to see that not only was the water not flat anymore, but the ship was lopsided.

And I was heading towards the water!

With nothing to grip onto!

"HELP ME!" I screamed as I felt myself sliding down the deck.

"May!" Dawn screamed. I heard a crash and look behind me in time to see a chair fall from the above deck and smash into the railing. Now there was absolute nothing stopping me. The sky grew steadily darker and the waves were growing larger.

"Do something!" Someone yelled, but it was hard to make out who said it exactly.

"Attention all passengers, please calmly make your way to the life boats located in section 5G, 5H, 4G and 4H. Please keep calm thank you."

It started to rain. And not just a little, it was heavy and I could hardly see anyone.

Shoot the ship was sinking. Just what I feared.

I tried to get up and scramble away, but the lean was more sharp and I was slipping faster.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

A hand caught my wrist.

I looked up and was met by green eyes. Never had I been so glad to see Drew.

"Hold on," he said.

There was another jolt and Drew pulled me back.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed. I saw ahead the others ahead.

My feet were slipping on the wet surface, but Drew still pulled me along.

We caught up quickly.

"Arceus!" I heard Gary exclaimed, his head twisting to the side.

I was scared to look, but I did anyway.

My eyes widened as I saw a giant wave.

How could the weather turn so horrible in such a short amount of time?

"Keep running," Drew muttered, "We've got to make it."

"We're not going to make it," I said, seeing how close it was getting. He shot me a crooked grin.

"Since when were you a pessimist?" he asked.

"Since I'm just about to die!" I exclaimed.

"We're not going to make it!" Dawn yelled. We all stopped suddenly, as if accepting our fate.

"We're going to die!" I cried out.

"Don't let go," Drew said, "just hold on. You'll be fine."

"Ash," Misty said, "I know I haven't been the nicest, but in case I don't get another chance, I want to say-"

"Stop it," Ash hissed, "We're going to make it."

"Hold hands?" Dawn questioned. We all formed a circle, linking hands. Drew, then me, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, and then Leaf who held Drew's other hand.

"Ready?" Gary asked.

"No," Leaf said nervously.

"Good," Paul muttered.

"It's coming!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew's grip tightened on my hand.

The wave crash over us and the breath was almost instantly knocked from my lungs.

I tumbled around and Dawn's hand was ripped from mine. I clung to Drew's hand tighter as I was batted around, but the water made my fingers slippery and I could feel my grip loosening.

I surfaced and gasped for air. I looked around. Drew's head came out, also gulping huge breaths of air.

I was horrified that I couldn't see anyone else.

Something flashed in Drew's eyes.

"Don't let go," he said, "take a breath." I took a breath.

No sooner than I had, another wave crash over me and I was pushed under water again.

My grip was slipping.

I desperately tried to cling, my nails digging into his flesh.

I felt warm liquid as I drew blood.

The last thing I remember before going black was screaming as I was torn away from the only other secure attachment I had.

* * *

**A/N: ****I think I messed up Gary and Leaf's character :/ Better luck next time.**

**And I know this chapter was fairly dramatic. I watched the sinking scene of the Titanic to get an idea for how a ship would sink. So yeah...You can tell it was going to be drama all over the place.**

**So drop a review and tell me what you think.**

**-Stocky-parker-dog ;P**


	2. Found? Mostly

**A/N: Hey, CookiesNCreamNess here**

**Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, everyone! I have no excuses but my laziness. This chapter came out so late, I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again. Anyway, the last chapter by Rach was amazing. XD**

**Anyway, hope this is okay. It may be slightly rushed. Sorry about that. ^-^"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Found? Mostly...**

May blinked, taking a couple of moments to adjust to the bright Sun shining in her face. She glanced around, and noticed there was nobody in site. There were only trees and rocks.

"What do I do? What do I do?" she asked herself quietly, again and again, trying not to panic.

Standing up, she took a deep breath, before coughing up some water. Her clothes were heavy, as they were wet. She closed her eyes. "You can do this, May," she said to herself for reassurance.

Taking in her surroundings once more, there were no buildings in sight. Suddenly, she recalled what Brock had said if she ever got lots. Walking in around the shore of the water body, a fallen branch caught her leg making her trip over. The rough bark scraped her skin, a little blood appearing.

May bit her lip, trying not to let her tears fall. Wincing, she stood back up. "This is going to be a painful experience," she muttered.

* * *

An ear-piercing scream was heard. The bluenette sat up, quickly fixing her skirt. It was undoubtably uncomfortable, considering that it was soaking wet. She spotted Paul a couple metres away, taking all his items out of his bag.

"You!" she yelled to him. Paul glanced over, signalling she had his attention. "You did not see anything did you?!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, not having a clue about what she was talking about. He grunted, going back to what he was doing before.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Sir Rudeness!" All she got in response was a roll of the eyes. She got up, dusting herself off. She walked up to Paul, tapping him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Paul replied monotonously.

Dawn's eye twitched. "I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Hn." Paul paid no attention to her. "Give me your bag."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "What? No." She glanced back to where she was lying before, and noticed Paul had already gone to get her bag. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's an invasion of privacy!" She continued yelling at him, but she was ignored.

"We need to see what we have, troublesome," he replied, still no tone in his voice. "Do you want to die?"

"Y-yeah? Well, you should've asked nicely," she huffed, crossing her arms, making Paul grunt in disinterest.

* * *

"Where am I?" the brunet grumbled, sitting up.

"Pikachu, buddy! Where are you?" Ash yelled frantically. "Guys, I can't find Pikachu. Have you seen him?"

Misty shook her head. "He must have gotten washed away during the… incident," she said quietly, sympathy in her eyes.

Ash shook his head. "No. He can't! No!"

Walking over to him, Misty patted him on the back in comfort. "Don't worry. Pikachu's strong. Besides, he's most likely with the others."

"Thanks, Mist," he said, smiling goofily, feeling better already.

"No problem," Misty said, smiling back.

"Just kiss already!" a voice called from the behind them, completely ruining the moment.

The couple blushed, making Gary smirk. The smirk left his face when a mallet collided with his head.

Ash's stomach growled. "Guys! I'm starving! Can't we get something to eat?" he whined.

"I'm hungry."

"Can we get food?"

He got a thwack on the head in response. "We have no food. Don't you understand that? I am getting sick and tired of your whining. If I hear you complain one more time, you better sleep with one eye open," Misty growled.

Ash visibly paled a little, before nodding frantically.

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, Ashy-boy. Listen to your little girlfriend here," he said.

Misty's left eye twitched. "You shut it too," she said, scowling and hitting Gary's head with her mallet.

Gary rubbed his head, frowning. A worried feeling came over him, wondering how Leaf was.

* * *

Leaf sneezed. "Hah. Apparently when someone's thinking about you, you sneeze," she murmured to herself before laughing a little. "What am I saying? It's just made up." She saw her hat on the ground. She dusted it off and placed it back onto her head.

"Pika, pika!"

Leaf blinked. "Pikachu?" she asked, looking for the electric mouse.

"Pika!" he said, jumping out of a tree and onto Leaf's hat.

Leaf laughed a little. "I'm glad I'm not alone," she said, as Pikachu hopped onto her right shoulder.

"Pika, pika, pi," he said, smiling.

"Right. We need to find the others." She grabbed her bag, sighing in relief seeing her Pokeballs were still there.

* * *

"How did this even happen?" May glared at the ground. Suddenly, epiphany struck her. "How could I have forgotten?!" she exclaimed.

She reached for a Pokeball, but her hand didn't come in contact with the sphere. "Where are my Pokemon?!" Tears ran down her cheeks, feeling terribly guilty.

Her tears blurred her vision, making her lose sight of the rock by her foot. Tripping once more, she didn't bother to get up. She lay there for a while, doing nothing. "Come on, May. Pull yourself together."

Sitting up, she spotted an unconscious body. She automatically freaked out.

Cautiously, she crawled over to the body and noticed a familiar shade a green. "Drew?!" she exclaimed.

Drew shifted around uncomfortably. May ran over to him, shaking him. "Drew, wake up."

Seeing he made no movement, May leaned over him and shook him. "Drew, wake up!" she repeated, a little louder this time.

Drew's eyes started to open. "May?" he asked, confused.

May pulled him into a hug. "Thank goodness, you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if you -" She stopped short, realising what she just say.

A smirk was on Drew's face, and he was looking at her expectantly. "Yes?" he prompted.

A deep red hue came over May's cheeks. "Um..." she stammered. "I don't know what I would've done if you... um... were dead because then I wouldn't have a rival?" she said, inwardly facepalming at how horrible her excuse was.

The smirk on Drew's face only grew wider. "Really, April? Is that the reason?" he teased, standing up at walking closer to her.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, subconsciously taking a step back. "And it's May! Not April!" she yelled, realising what he just called her.

Drew flicked his chartreuse hair. "Whatever, June."

"IT'S MAY!"

* * *

"And then she just walked off! Do you know how rude that is?" Dawn ranted on and on, but Paul had zoned out. "Hey! Are you even listening?" She glared, poking him constantly.

"Would you stop it?" Paul growled, obviously annoyed.

Dawn was a little taken back, but smiled in triumph. "I've finally gotten your attention," she said. Paul rolled his eyes, as the girl continued. "She's always so rude and has no respect for anyone. She even criticised -"

Paul twitched, getting more and more annoyed as each moment went on. Finally, he snapped. "Shut up!" he yelled, making all the pidgey nearby fly away. The area was silent, and it was unnerving for Dawn.

Though she was upset, she kept her mouth shut. She felt a little guilty. The sinking of the ship was dramatic enough, and she didn't want to push him any further. Her ranting about Ursula could wait.

Dawn bit her lip, mentally debating whether or not she should say something. "I'm sorry." The words came out of her mouth by themselves.

Paul looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing that he made no effort to respond, she continued. "I know we were pretty much just in a shipwreck. And we were separated from our friends, which was pretty disastrous. And we have no idea where we are and -" She stopped herself, smiling sheepishly. "I'm rambling again. The point is, I'll try my best to get along with you." she finished, smiling.

Paul was taken back. He hadn't expected her to be so mature about this all. He turned away. "Hn," was all he said, though the ghost of a smile made it's way to his face.

* * *

Leaf let out a sigh. "This is hopeless," she said, tired from all the walking.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu said excitedly, pointing to his right.

Following the direction Pikachu pointed, Leaf spotted silhouettes of people.

A new wave of energy ran through her. "What are we waiting for then?" She grinned, running towards the people.

As she ran closer, the clearer she could make out their features.

"Leaf?" a voice called out.

She grinned. "Misty!" she called back, picking up her pace and engulfed the ginger in a quick hug. "Hey, guys," she greeted, turning to Ash and Gary.

Pikachu had jumped off Leaf and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "Hey, buddy!" Ash grinned, happy to see his pokemon friend again.

"Pika, pi!"

Gary smiled, seeing that Leaf was safe, before he changed it to a smirk. "Leafy, I'm so happy you're okay," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Leaf twitched. "Misty, could I borrow your mallet?" she asked sweetly, though her eyes told a completely different story.

Misty nodded, handing her the item she had asked her.

Grabbing the mallet, she turned to Gary. He gulped. She smacked him on the head a couple of times. "Don't touch me like that, ever, or else," she threatened.

Gary nodded, fearing the mallet, and rubbed his head in attempt to soothe the pain.

"Hey, Leaf," Ash started. Leaf turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling. Gary glared at Ash, making him uncomfortable, though the others didn't notice.

Ash looked down. "Do you have any food?"

Misty growled. "Ash! Didn't I tell you -"

"Never mind!" Ash said quickly, hiding behind Gary.

"Do any of you know where the others are?" Leaf asked, breaking up the argument.

They all shook their heads. Leaf bit her lip. "I sense trouble..."

* * *

**A/N: Aaannndd, that's the end of this chapter. It may have been a tad boring, sorry! I think Dawn was a bit OOC... Oh well.**

**Just in case you were wondering (which I highly doubt), the first scene with Leaf was shorter than the others since it was just one person. And the one with Gary, Ash, and Misty was longer since there were more people. :P**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and please leave a review! :D**


	3. Already meeting trouble

**Already meeting trouble**

Normal POV

May huffed and puffed as she walked along, following closely after Drew.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I already told you this," he replied, we gotta look for food, shelter and clean water-and no May, the ocean doesn't count, its salty. And we have to find the others, if they actually, you know…Survived."

May gasped. She hadn't thought of that.

"I wonder if they're ok…Are they together?" May asked.

Drew shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, airhead?" he asked.

May swallowed a lump in her throat, worry taking over her.

"Drew, what if they're hurt?" she asked, "What if they're…" She paused for a moment, "…not alive?"

Drew stopped and May almost bumped into him.

"It's gonna do you no good to think negatively," he said eventually.

"But it could be true!" she exclaimed, "I don't know where they went. We all just got thrown off deck. I know Dawn can't hold her breath for as long as some of the others. She could've drowned. Or maybe a Pokémon came and ate-"

Drew clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively cutting her off, and turned back to stare at her.

May blinked, a light blush dusting her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, looking away, trying to hide her blush.

"To shut you up," Drew replied with a flick of his hair.

May grumbled to herself about something to do with an arrogant grasshead.

Drew looked at her in amusement, before chuckling to himself and walking again. May quickly ran after him to catch up.

"I'm hungry Drew," she said eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two coordinators.

"Does it look like I have any food with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was just saying," May muttered, "and it doesn't hurt to ask."

Drew sighed. He hoped he wouldn't be alone with May for very long.

Her stomach grumbled, making her clutch it in embarrassment. She glanced at Drew, hoping he hadn't heard. He didn't seem to react though, making her sigh in relief.

"So…How's your training going?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Drew gave her a skeptical look before a smirk appeared.

"Fine," he said, "A lot better than yours. After all, I am a better coordinator."

He accompanied the statement with a flick of his hair.

May's face heated up in anger and her hands clenched by her sides. Drew smirked again at her reaction.

"How dare you!" she screamed at him, "You're so full of yourself! Even after I beat you, you still treat me like an amateur!"

"Calm down," he said, "I never said you were an amateur. Just worse than me."

He smirked again.

"Ugh. You are such a grasshead," she exclaimed, glaring at him.

He flicked his hair again.

"Wow, what a great comeback," he said sarcastically.

"I've had enough of you! All you ever do is insult me," she said.

She crossed her arms and stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, looking back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"If you're not going to respect me, I'm leaving. I'll find food and shelter myself," she huffed.

And with that she walked away.

"May!" Drew yelled, "Come back! It won't help us to split up."

When he said he hoped he wouldn't be stuck with May alone for long, he didn't mean it like this.

He watched and waited, but May remained walking.

"May!" he yelled louder.

She stopped.

"COME BACK!" he shouted as loud as he could.

She continued to walk again.

"And Paul thinks Dawn's troublesome," he muttered to himself.

He ran after her, but once he got to the spot May was previously standing, she was nowhere in sight.

"What now?" he asked out loud.

* * *

The area was relatively silent; only the sound of the wind blowing and leaves rustling.

There was no conversing between the two trainers though.

Dawn let out a sigh, looking up at the sky. Despite being lost, the place was quite beautiful. The sky was blue, pure white clouds here and there. A zephyr blew past, making Dawn smile.

Paul looked at her, with slight curiosity, wondering what was so interesting about their surroundings.

"What?" Dawn asked, suddenly noticing Paul's gaze on her.

He grunted.

"You act as though you're happy to be here," he muttered.

"I'm just appreciating beauty," she said.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Unlike some people," she added in a mutter.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," Dawn replied, smiling innocently.

"Hn, whatever," she mumbled.

Dawn was about to unleash her rage on him, before she remembered they should probably stay on good terms. She took a deep breath, before returning to admiring the bature around her.

Paul looked back at her and smirked as she looked up at the sky.

"You're going to run into a tree," he said.

"No I wo-"

Dawn cut herself off with a squeal as she ran into a tree in her way.

"You could've told me that was there," she exclaimed, picking herself up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I did," Paul said, continuing to walk.

Dawn clenched her fists, disguising her embarrassment with anger.

"Yeah? Well…" She started to say indignantly.

In response, she got an expectant stare, gesturing for her to continue.

"Nothing," she mumbled in defeat.

"Thought so," Paul muttered.

Dawn glanced at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Thought so," Pail repeated.

"I know what you said!" Dawn screamed.

"Then why did you ask?" Paul asked.

"You're infuriating!" she yelled.

Paul shrugged.

"Finally thought you were going to act mature," Paul muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Dawn didn't hear him. The two continued walking, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary yet.

Dawn glanced out to the ocean, enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. It reminded her of the beach, making her smile.

"We should find food," Paul said.

"What?" Dawn asked, snapping out of it.

"Just what I said, we should find food," he repeated.

He pointed to the forest that covered a good majority of the island.

"I'm not going in there!" she shrieked.

"Then stay behind," he said, walking away.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Daw shrieked.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Dawn! D-A-W-N! Dawn!" she yelled.

"Congratulations. Troublesome can spell her name," Paul said sarcastically, not really caring at all.

Dawn growled, clenching her fists.

"You think-"

She stopped before letting out a scream.

Paul stopped, turning to face her.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

His eyes widened and he searched for the Pokéballs on his belt.

"Mew! Where are my Pokémon," he muttered.

Dawn backed away, tripping over, trying to get away from the Pokémon in front of her.

"Hang on Dawn," Paul said, trying to come up with something.

She took a deep breath. She was a trainer too, so she should use her own Pokémon rather than just relying on Paul. She grabbed a Pokéball, but it tumbled out of her hand and right in front of the Pokémon.

"Paul, what is that thing?" she asked, having never seen that Pokémon before.

"I don't know," Paul said honestly.

He'd seen a lot of Pokémon, but this one was strange. Nothing he'd seen could match this.

The Pokémon came closer. It was all black and rather large. Its features were hard to see in the dim light of the forest, but both Dawn and Paul could see the two large wings on its back, much resembling a bat's. It growled and it bared its sharp looking teeth. Red eyes bored into Dawn's and she fought the urge to scream again.

The Pokémon looked and Dawn and then the Pokéball and then back at Dawn.

It roared loudly and before Dawn could say anything, in a quick fluid movement, it took off, scratching a sharp claw across Paul's back on its way.

Paul grimaced, biting his lip in pain. But he couldn't yell, not in front of Dawn.

Dawn quickly picked up her Pokéball, and ran to Paul, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Do I look ok?" he snapped.

The comment usually would have annoyed Dawn, but Paul had just protected her. Her eyes softened.

"Let me help you," she said, "Brock taught me a thing or two about injuries."

Paul's fists clenched and he tried to duck away from Dawn, but found it hurt too much. He sighed as he lay down on his stomach on the forest floor.

"Oh my gosh. That think really tore into you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you think I could feel that already," Paul said sarcastically.

Dawn looked at his wound through the fabric of the material.

"I think you're going to have to take your top off," she said.

Paul stared at her blankly. Well, more blankly than usual.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, you need to take your shirt off," she tried, trying to suppress a blush.

Paul raised an eyebrow, but did as instructed. Dawn's face instantly became red, making him smirk.

"Shut up!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Didn't say anything," Paul muttered.

Dawn grumbled inaudible things to herself as she knelt down next to him. She gently traced a finger next to it.

Paul winced.

"Watch it," he snapped, "It stings."

Dawn cringed just looking at it.

"Sorry... This looks really serious. We need to get you to a hospital," she said.

Paul grunted.

"All I can do for now is disinfect it, alright? This is going to hurt a little," she continued.

Paul cringed and tensed up as she disinfected it.

"You call that disinfecting?" he shouted, "It feels like you're just pouring hot wax into my back."

"I told it would sting a little," she said.

"A little!" Paul exclaimed, indignantly.

He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. That was more than just a little

Dawn frowned.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," she said.

Paul took a deep breath, trying not to move.

"And, done!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling accomplished.

Paul muttered something inaudible, before grabbing his shirt.

"You can't wear that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And why not?" he asked.

"It's all ripped!" she exclaimed, "Now if I had my bag, I could get you a shirt."

"Well you don't," Paul said, "And we've got to survive this. I have a feeling it's not going to be easy."

"But we'll get through it...Right Paul?" Dawn said softly.

Paul stopped. He couldn't be optimistic like her.

"Maybe," he said, "But thanks for before."

* * *

**Me: So guys, me and Cookie have decided to do our chappies together now. It means a lot less stress on both of us and my inspiration is bouncing back from her ideas, meaning my writer's block isn't getting in the way so much.**

**May: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Drew: Are you kidding? That's bad!**

**May: Why?**

**Drew: TWO people to mess with our supposed romance**

**Me: *shrugs* More chance of a confession right?**

**And that ****Pokemon****I ****described****in this chapter. The all black one that scratched Paul? Don't bother looking it up, because I have made it up. WOO! I made up a Pokemon. Don't worry about it, you'll find out more about this Pokemon as time goes by. For now, all you need is the fact that it's black, big and dangerous.**

**I will hopefully try to draw this (It's very hard to draw it to match my mental image) and then upload it to my DA, but don't worry, I will tell you if and when I do so. Otherwise, just go for the description I've given you and try to imagine it yourself.**


End file.
